1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a donor mask and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a donor mask for use in the manufacturing process of an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the donor mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus including an organic-light emitting diode (OLED) in a display region, wherein the OLED includes a pixel electrode and an opposing electrode that face each other, and an intermediate layer disposed between the pixel and opposing electrodes and including an emission layer. Some of a plurality of layers included in the intermediate layer need to be formed in units of sub-pixels and thus are formed according to separate processes.
However, in a conventional method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus, an intermediate layer is manufactured through many processes, and thus much time is taken to manufacture the intermediate layer and manufacturing efficiency is reduced.